Comfort
by KiddyDeath
Summary: My first story. It's a little bad, I hope you like it. This is only the first chapter though, and it's short 'cos I wrote it on iPod. It's about When Kid falls ill, and Maka is the only one left to take care of him. Fluff and that's it, some swearing.


Sup, Sup, Sup, you Guys? Remember me, Kidtrunksfire? :3 I know, it's been AGES since I've posted a story, But My Dad banned me from friggen' . Well, I've decided to change the Email for my account and POST MORE STORIES! :DDDDDD Mainly Soul Eater ones (KidxChrona, KidxMaka, MakaxChrona ./. Yes, I like that. Just remember. There will be No Sex M'kay? Only Fluff.) Anyways~ I though I'd start with a KidxMaka one. I shall call it... I dunno. I'll think of that once I've finished. Anyhow, Enjoy! :D By the way, I'll be using POVs for this. M'kay? NOW THAT'S ENOUGH NOTES! BYE! :DDDDDD *is tempted to write more notes*/ Chapter One: Tweek ain't got nothing on you. (Kid's POV) 8:00am Exactly: Today started off a rather normal Day for me, I got up, and spent three whole hours making everything perfect! I couldn't go home to a asymmetrical house now could I? Well anyways, After my fixing up and tidying, I left for school, with Liz & Patty following close behind. With me in the middle. As the point of perfect symmetry! 9:30am: Stein has spent the last half an hour blabbing about his adventures in dissection. It's giving me a headache. Not to mention the queasy feeling of wanting to throw up, But I can't say that Patty's Hysterical laughter while she coloured one of her shoddy drawings of a giraffe helps the situation. 11:30am: My headache has become more of a migraine then anything, and all the noises seem WAY louder then they should, I crossed my arms, then rested them on the table, then hid my face in said arms, trying to block out the world around me. Maybe this'll help... (Maka's POV) 9:30am: I've been watching Kid today, he seems a bit... Off. I might talk to him after class, too see if he's okay... I really hope he is. 11:30am: Kid seems to have fallen into some half asleep state, it's kind of cute actually, how he looks... His voice... Ahehehehehe... He's so adorable... "Kid..." I mumble to myself as I watch him, biting my lower lip, I'm actually trying not to walk to his seat, wrap my arms around him and gently rock him to sleep as I run my fingers through his asymmetrical hair... But here I am, Fantasizing, I better stop before someone notices. "Be Okay." 1:30pm: It's Lunch time now, I think I'll ask Kid how he's feeling, I'm really worried about him... I've looked everywhere for The boy, And am now at my final stop, The library. I figured he'd be here, it's nice and quiet. I slowly approach him, and take a seat next to his "Hey... Kid?" He looked over to me with a sad and tired look in his eyes "Yeah?" "Are you feeling Okay? You seem a bit... off..." I rub his back in a friendly manner, smiling warmly. "..." he went quiet and shook his head. I noticed a small blush creep across his cheeks. I wonder... "You think you need the nurse?" (Kid's POV) 12:00pm: Maka keeps looking at me in class, just... Looking! Like she's trying to hypnotize me or something, Probably just my imagination. I'll ignore her for now. 12:30pm: Now I really think that Maka is either trying to Kill me by staring at my Soul, or just being weird. Let's hope she's just being weird. 1:30pm: It's lunch time now, as per usual, I don't have any. I think I'll go to the library, it's quiet and nobody's ever in that place, except maybe the librarian. I found a table to sit at, and well... Sat. It was peaceful for about twenty minutes or so, but then who should happen to come along? Maka Friggen' Albarn. But... Now that she's here... I suddenly feel safe, comforted in a way. She asked me wether I've been feeling Okay, I answered the first question fine, but with number two, I was just out of energy, so I shook my head in response. "Do you think you need the nurse?" I pondered that question for a short while, but then I put on a fake smile and perked up "Nope." (Maka's POV) 3:00pm: Kid claimed to be fine, but he wasn't very convincing... Oh well! School's almost over. He was probably just tired... But it's kind of weird, every time I try to see his Soul, it seems... Fading.. In a way... Like he's really, really Depressed and maybe even ill... Now I am scared. I'll ask Stein about it after school. 3:45pm: Alright, time to talk to Stein, I slowly approach his Desk once everyone, including Kid, had left. I asked him about it, he said he had also noticed Kid's Soul was... Well... Dying in a way. It made me sad to think about it, So I didn't dwell on the conversation for long. Stein asked me to bring Kid to him, so he could look him over, I only agreed if I was there too, in case that madman tried to dissect my crush... Wait what... Did I just... Call... Kid... My crush...?Holy shit... It took me this long to realize! I LOVE KID! 8:00am, The next day: I sat down at my seat next to Soul, As always. I was still keeping an eye on Kid though, he seemed to have gotten worse, with a look of 'I'm about to puke'. I am really, really, really worried about him now... I'm tearing up just thinking about it... But anyways, I'm not gonna Dwell on it. I promised myself not too. (Kid's POV) 8:00am: Maka is still staring at me, it's kinda creepy and it's getting hard to ignore. She's probably noticed I'm not feeling well and is worried about me or something, it's probably that. Please for the love of god be that! 10:30am: The noise just won't stop, I've got the worse Migraine I've ever had. I just wanna pass out, god damn it, it's all too fucking much! "SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU!" Oh crap... I didn't say that out loud did I... Everybody's staring at me... I did. Stein just nodded towards Maka and looked at me concernedly... Thank god I'm not in trouble. 1:00pm: This is the most Embarrassing moment of my entire life, I was sitting there, quietly doing my Maths sheet, but then I randomly burst into tears, and it wasn't even over symmetry! I just felt like crying. Like I needed to cry. A few people laughed at me, but then, all of a sudden I felt a pair of warm arms around my torso, it was... I don't know how to describe it. Comforting, gentle, loving. I didn't know who this mysterious hugger was, but I liked it. So I proceeded to cry into their shirt, this is when I realized who it was. It was Maka. Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka... Why was it Maka? (Maka's POV) 10:30am: Kid keeps clutching at his head, he also seems to be sweating, and having a mini panic attack at the slightest noise... But then he randomly yelled out for all of us to shut up, his Soul has also started to seem stressed out. He probably just can't get his name right again. 1:00pm: Kid just randomly started crying, he's been having mood swings all day! I want him to be calm... But how can I calm him? HOW GOD DAMN IT? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW?! I do the First thing I think of. I run over to Kid and wrap my arms around him, gently running my fingers through his hair. It was... Amazing. He was so warm, yet colder then ice. And his hair... His Hair feels beautiful. 1:10pm: I've been here hugging Kid for ten whole minutes now, All of a sudden he went Limp, I was worried, but now that I've checked I know that he's just sleeping, he looks so adorable cuddled up to me like that. Everyone was staring at us. But not Stein, he seemed to... Know what I was doing by embracing Kid like this, so he just continued with his lesson. After a while, everyone seemed to lose interest and paid more attention to Stein. 3:38pm: Kid's still asleep, I haven't moved in fear of waking him, seems like my dream's come true. The whole class is now at/on their way home. Stein walked up to me and said: "Maka, you're pretty brave to do that in front of everybody... But class is over now. You can go home and I'll take Kid to the nurses' office, Okay?" I still don't trust Stein with Kid, considering the fact he has said he want's to dissect Kid before. I had an idea "No, how about... I take care of him myself! If Shinigami-Sama agrees that is..." "Very well." he replied "Go to the death room and ask. I'll stay here with Kid and make sure he doesn't die." I had to agree, so I walked to the death room. And surprisingly, Shinigami-Sama agreed to it! I was overjoyed! I quickly ran back to the classroom, and saw Stein had given the Newly awakened Kid his Labcoat. Kid was sipping at a cup of water, while Stein stood behind/next to him with his hand on his shoulder and a concerned look on his face. /Author's note: Kid isn't gonna have a POV for a long time, since after a quick conversation with Maka he's gonna pass out on the floor :P/ I slowly approach Stein and Kid and bend over slightly too be more at Kid's level "Kiddo...? Are you feeling Okay?" He just looked at me, as if he was surveying me, but after a few minutes he replied "I feel really Cold..." "Hm... " I put my hand on his forehead "Kid..." I bite my Lower Lip and whisper something to Stein "He's burning up really badly..." "I am fully aware of that." "Well then... What do we do?" "We make sure he doesn't die." "You're no help..." I give up on Talking to Stein and watch Kid, then slowly I Run my fingers through the frail boy's hair "Y-You're gonna be Just fine, Kiddo-Kun... Everything's gonna be Okay..." I was never good at reassuring people, Kid once again just looked at me with a tired look in his eyes. I sigh and pull him into a hug. He didn't hug back, just stares into nothingness with a blank expression, it's kinda creepy. After a while I noticed something, and let go of Kid, who immediately made a wobbly attempt at standing up, then he began walking towards his desk, and picked up his notebook, scribbling something in it, then showing it to Stein I. It Read: 'It hurts to talk, Sorry for not saying much or just staring. Death The Kid.' I sigh "It's Fine, Kid..." He nodded and slowly walked back, the notebook still in his hand, but all of a sudden, he fainted onto the floor. "KID!" I run towards him, kneeling down and gently rolling him over, seeing he had his eyes closed, I put my Head on his chest to see if his heart was still beating. "Good..." I slowly sit him up, frowning slightly. "Take him home, get him warm and lying down, try too Lower his fever, and don't take your eyes off him for a second, Understand?" Commanded Stein from the background. I nod as I pick Kid up, holding his head to my chest, which wasn't really a problem, considering the fact that there's next to nothing there, and start walking home after handing Stein his labcoat back and getting Kid's notebook. 4:24pm: I just got home, I place Kid down in a sitting position on the couch and take off his shoes, socks, jacket, and this is really, really Embarrassing, but his shirt. I then once more pick up Kid and lay him in my Bed, pulling the covers up to his upper chest and sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly stroking his asymmetrical hair with one hand as I place the other in my lap, I'm worried sick about the poor boy. 6:48pm: I've been here with Kid for more then two hours now, just holding his hand and watching him sleep. I'm really scared. He's started having a nightmare, well that's just grand, now isn't it?! I gently kiss Kid's forehead, still stroking his hair and holding his hand that little bit tighter, whispering that everything's Okay. That seems to work for now, I'm not gonna leave his side until he's better. I promise. 9:04pm: I'm still here with Kid, he sleep talks. A Lot. And says REALLY strange things that make close to no sense at all... It's actually quite funny, I can't help but giggle every time he does... Hm? OH FUCKYEA! He's started waking up! I never thought I'd be so happy in my life! Ever! "Nm..." His eyes slowly flickered open, looking weakly at me "M-Maka...?" "I'm here, Kid... I'm here..." I gently held him, noticing that he was abnormally hot. In both ways. He snuggled up to me with a small smile and half lidded eyes, breathing softly. GOD HE'S SO ADORABLE! "Kid..." I once again press his head to my chest, rocking him slightly. "Yeah?" he mumbled. "Are you feeling any better?" "A bit..." I smile and hold him tighter, but not to tight so as too avoid hurting him. I want my Kiddo-Kun in perfect condition, no matter the circumstance. 9:17pm: Kid's so peaceful... He's adorable, really, there's no other way to describe him... I mean... Hm... It's too hard to explain... Huh? Why's he gone all limp... D'awwww, he's fallen asleep again.. So... Cute... I gently run my fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead.. I hope he doesn't notice the last bit... 11:01pm: I'm starting to get tired... Staying up all night taking care of Kid is gonna be such a hassle... Wait, what am I saying?! Taking care of my precious Kiddo-Kun could never be a hassle! I'll just have to deal with it I suppose... Sigh... Hm? What's this? GAH! His fever's rising! That can't be good.. That can't be good at all! Uhm... Uh... Uhhhh... ACK! WHAT DO I DO? Okay then Maka, you should know.. You did first aid... Uhm... Screw this! I pick Kid up, take him into my arms and hold him close, against my chest. "Shh... Shh..." I gently hush him until he's quieted down enough, then lay him down, blushing bright red, I take his pants off, so he's just in his boxers, then take him back into my arms, wrapping the blanket around us, This is embarrassing, but cute. Really, really, really cute. I began to wonder where Soul had gotten to, but then I remembered that he said he was gonna go stay with Black Star for a while, that's a relief on my part. 1:04am: Kid... Keeps... Having... Nightmares... Yawn~! Sigh, I'm about to pass out, I'm not used to staying up this late, and Kid's nightmares... The things he says in his sleep... They... They... Make me want too cry.. Kid has been heavily traumatized at some point in his life, that I can quite easily tell... Sigh, Screw this shit! I'm going to bed, I'll keep Kid close though, in case he wakes up from a nightmare, or has a coughing fit or can't breath or something. 


End file.
